Cambiaste Mi Mundo
by starin0417
Summary: Desde pequeños se conocieron y se amaron, pero una jugada del destino los separó. Que pasará después de tantos años cuando se reencuentren con su pasado amor? U/A
1. Alegrias y Tristezas

**CAMBIASTE MI MUNDO**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**** Alegrías y tristezas**

Shaoran era un niño de tan solo 11 años, con su desordenado cabello chocolate; serio, responsable, educado y con una bella sonrisa que solo compartía con ella… Ella de tan solo 10 años, su cabello castaño claro y corto, sus ojos verdes que simulaban dos grandes esmeraldas.

Como todos los días el se levanto temprano para dirigirse al colegio, a las 6:00 AM fue con wei para que le preparase el desayuno salio de su casa a las 7:00 AM después de caminar hundido en sus pensamientos entro al colegio, y al correr la puerta se encontró con el que se puede considerar su mejor amigo Yamasaki.

hola Li – dijo efusivamente

hola – dijo entre dientes, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado y a otro buscándola a ella. Pero no la encontró rodó sus ojos porque ya se imaginaba que como siempre llegaría tarde "c_uando cambiara"_ pensó, _"aunque eso no sería ella", _y pensando esto se sentó sonriendo para el mismo, al sentarse vio a su lado una niña de cabellos negros hasta la cintura la cual se volteo y le dijo amablemente:

hola Li – le dirigió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Al poco tiempo de llegar el profesor, se escucharon unos pasos, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba, era ella; el la miro hasta que llego a su puesto y le dio una gran alegría cuando ella le dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura, él por su parte hizo lo mismo a lo cual ella respondió:

hola Shaoran – aún con su tierna sonrisa

hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?- pero su sonrisa se fue cuando vio llegar detrás de ella a Eriol el cual le dirigió una sonrisa la cual no le gusto nada y lo miro con reproche.

Hola Li –le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Hola Hiragisawa – le dijo entre dientes

El día transcurrió y seria uno decisivo para Shaoran, no podía hacer mas que mirarla y perderse en su cabello y en sus preciosas esmeraldas, si estaba decidido se lo diría ese día no seria otro no habría otra oportunidad, sonó la campana y salieron al recreo y corrió hacia ella pero Eriol le gano y la invito a tomar onces, pero cuando él no pudo soportar mas y la cogió por la muñeca halándola hacia el patio del colegio y ella corriendo arrastrada por él

Shaoran para donde vamos! Espera! Oye! - decía desesperada

ya lo veras Sakura espera – decía aparentando calma y paciencia

Cuando llegaron al patio el se quedo mirándola, respiró profundo y se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído:

Sakura……tu…..tu a mi…..tu a mi...….. me gustas mucho!!! – dijo efusivamente al mismo tiempo que tímidamente ya que se le subían los colores a la cara

Yo.... Yo no se…. tu…. Tu…. la verdad - se fue poniendo colorada que para los ojos de él era mas adorable - la verdad……. Me da pena ……..pero te lo diré - tomo un suspiro - tu a mi también

Se fueron acercando tímidamente hasta que se fundieron en un beso que más bien era tan solo un roce con los labios.

Los días pasaron y todos se enteraron pero la verdadera felicidad de Shaoran (aparte de ser novio de Sakura) fue cuando se lo dijo a Eriol el cual solo le dijo que le deseaba buena suerte.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºooºoºoºoºoºoºo

Un día Sakura llego al colegio y pasó en medio de todos sin darle mucha importancia a nadie, de repente paró en frente de Shaoran y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lo único que pudo decir entre lagrimas y aferrándose a él en sus brazos fue:

Shaoran…. Yo… tu…. te tienes que olvidar de mi - cuando dijo eso él la aferro más duro no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

¡NO! - grito - nunca escúchame nunca - le dijo furioso

Shaoran… me voy a.. Egipto durante.. tiempo indefinido,…a mi papa le salio un trabajo... muy importante – le dijo entre sollozos e hipando, todos en el salón se acercaron a escuchar y ya que Sakura era muy querida por todos, dándoles una infinita tristeza, mientras ella seguía entre los brazos de Shaoran.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºooºoºoºoºoºoºo

Llego la tarde la cual nadie quería y Sakura se encontraba alistando la maleta cuando entro Touya, su hermano mayor

¿Sakura ya estas lista? Te estamos esperando -

Si - dijo cabizbaja y con lagrimas en sus ojos

No llores si en realidad te quiere Saku el nunca te olvidara

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente y en el corazón de Sakura. El timbre de la casa sonó sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, y se apresuro a abrir, cuando la abrió era él; su única reacción fue lanzarse hacia él, abrazándolo y llorando en sus brazos como una niña pequeña e indefensa

cálmate Sakura - dijo mientras la aferraba mas fuerte

Shaoran prométeme algo – dijo ella entre lágrimas

Dime – respondió el tratando de ser valiente en esos momentos

Shaoran prométeme que siempre me querrás y nunca me olvidaras así pase el tiempo… prométemelo – dijo ella llorando y en un tono suplicante

Te lo prometo – dijo él apartándose de ella y mientras ponía una caja entre sus manos le dijo:

es para ti - dijo él sonriendo un poco

¿para mí? - dijo ella emocionada y retirando algunas lágrimas

Con mucho cuidado abrió la cajita y vio un brazalete con una S en plata y oro y una cadena con una llave con una estrella en la parte superior de ella.

gracias - dijo entre las lágrimas que volvieron a ella

¿nos vamos? - dijo Touya mirando a shaoran con algo de rencor

Si - dijo Sakura con tristeza y resignación en su voz

Esta bien - dijo entre dientes mientras se marchaba

Sakura prométeme que si regresas me reconocerás como yo a ti – dijo Shaoran

Te lo prometo - dijo mientras iba cerrando la puerta

Subió a su habitación a terminar de alistar sus cosas, cuando terminó llego Touya y la ayudo a bajar sus cosas. El viaje al aeropuerto para ella fue uno de los más largos y tristes. Al llegar al aeropuerto ella suspiró - Shaoran nunca te olvidaré – y derramó una última lágrima antes de abordar el avión rumbo a Egipto.


	2. Vida Individual

**¡****HOLA! Bueno vamos a comenzar por lo que olvidamos en el 1º capitulo. (Aunque nos duela en el alma ¬¬) Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto y los demás personajes que se aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP, excepto 2 que ya irán conociendo en el camino. Después de esta dolorosa aclaración T.T vamos al capi! **

**OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**CAMBIASTE MI MUNDO **

**CAPÍTULO 2: Vida Individual**

Ya habían transcurrido 8 largos años la dolorosa despedida. Ella después de tanto tiempo decidió ser diseñadora de modas, y a pesar de que aún estaba comenzando a estudiar, ya era muy reconocida en Egipto gracias a su gran virtud y crisma, al igual que se creatividad y profesionalismo; y debía todo este reconocimiento más que todo a estar trabajando en una de las empresas de alta costura mas prestigiosas alrededor del mundo, Emporio Yelan.

Sakura observaba el horizonte egipcio, llevada por sus pensamientos recordando como lo que últimamente era muy frecuente, su pasado; pero no uno cualquiera, un pasado que se materializaba con unos característicos ojos ámbar que ella recordaba muy bien. Sumida en sus cavilaciones, no supo en que momento entró alguien y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Ah- dijo con fastidio- Hola Takeshi

-Hola preciosa- dijo mientras depositaba un apasionado beso en los labios de ella el cual no fue correspondido

Ese día en particular hacía demasiado calor y para no sufrir con los estragos climáticos, Sakura iba cómodamente vestida con una hermosa blusa rosa de escote pronunciado con una falda blanca que iba más arriba de la rodilla y unas cómodas sandalias que combinaban perfectamente con todo su atuendo.

En el "apasionado" beso, Takeshi trató de sobrepasarse, pero ella rápidamente lo alejó con una sonora cachetada que le dejó la mejilla casi morada.

-¿¿¿Cómo te atreves???- dijo furiosa –¡¡¡Eres un atrevido, en tu vida se te ocurra volver a hacerlo porque en ese momento si me conocerás realmente!!!-

-Lo siento preciosa- dijo Takeshi con falso arrepentimiento, cosa que no fue vista por Sakura –Nunca más lo vuelvo a hacer-

-No lo creo- dijo ella aún muy enfadada –ya en oportunidades pasadas lo has intentado y siempre es lo mismo… de que manera te hago entender que no quiero tener absolutamente nada contigo!- fue levantando poco a poco la voz para terminar prácticamente gritando y después de eso vio como Takeshi dio la retirada.

Pero después de so su mirada pasó de un radical enojo a una tristeza y nostalgia infinita al abrir un cajón de su escritorio en el cual se encontraba una foto la cual mostraba un niño con unos preciosos ojos ámbar, unos desordenados cabellos chocolate y una hermosa sonrisa que iba solamente dedicada… a ella – ¿ya me habrás olvidado?- se preguntó en un susurro mientras acariciaba la foto.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, en una biblioteca de Hong Kong, se encontraba y chico alejado de todos, especialmente de Karyn, la cual insistía desde hace ya un poco más de un año en que fueran novios, pero el siempre se negaba ya que aún guardaba el recuerdo de ella en su corazón y ciertamente ya se estaba cansando de que Karyn se la pasara persiguiéndolo.

-¡Hola!- dijo una voz un poco chillona a sus espaldas, una desesperante voz que desafortunadamente el conocía muy bien pero que lo irritaba… demasiado –Shao…- pero se vio interrumpida por el mismo Shaoran.

-¡¡¡ ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE PARA TI SOY LI?!!!- dijo muy molesto y agregó –y en este momento quiero estar solo entiéndelo ya de una vez-

Así se levantó de su puesto caminando solo unos pasos antes de encontrarse con Tomoyo, quién después de terminar sus estudios se mudó a Hong Kong y por lo tanto convirtiéndose en una gran amiga de Shaoran.

-Así que aún piensas en Sakura después de tanto tiempo, ¿no es así Shaoran?- dijo ella con una chispa de curiosidad y alegría-

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que si y que no me importa nadie más- dijo0 el de manera cortante mientras caminaba hacia su Harley, en la cual se dirigió a su casa o mejor dicho… su mansión.

Al llegar vio a su madre hablar por teléfono, pero ella al verlo terminó su llamada rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes madre- saludó de forma educada y con un poco de intriga y curiosidad preguntó -¿Qué hacías?-

-Hola hijo. Estoy coordinando la beca de este año- respondió ella dirigiéndose a su despacho

-¿Y este año de que facultad será?- preguntando esta vez solo por cortesía

-Será de la facultad de diseño, de hecho del programa de diseño de modas- dijo ella leyendo unos documentos

-¿Y de que país?- preguntó esta vez por inercia

-De Egipto- dijo ella mientras firmaba unos documentos, sin saber que esa simple frase le trajo a Shaoran muchos recuerdos de cierta castaña pero los dejo a un lado para preguntar otra cosa.

-y… ¿Dónde la alojarás?, porque supongo que es una mujer ¿Cierto?- dijo él con una pequeña pizca de diversión en su voz y con algo más de interés.

-Por supuesto que es una mujer!- dijo ella divertida –Y tu padre decidió que como la chica es de su entra confianza, se alojará aquí en la mansión Li, ah y por cierto… también estará muy cerca de tu habitación- terminó guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara, pero que segundos después su rostro se convirtiera en uno triste y pensativo.

Después de hablar un poco más con su madre de varios asuntos; Shaoran subió a su habitación, tiró sus cosas de forma descuidada y de un cajón de su mesa de noche sacó una foto que mostraba una niña de aproximadamente unos 10 años con unos preciosos y expresivos ojos esmeralda, un corto y sedoso cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa radiante como ella misma.

Shaoran al recordarla esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero a su vez una traviesa y disimulada lágrima rodó por su mejilla, manifestando lo que su corazón sentía, su recuerdo muy grabado en su interior era alegre y agradable; pero también era triste, nostálgico y doloroso el pensar que ella ahora no se encontraba a su lado, y que tal vez ya lo hubiese olvidado.

Mientras pensaba en ella se acomodó en su cama hasta que quedó profundamente dormido para seguir con su delirio; en sus sueños solo estaba ella, al igual que en su corazón… porque ya hace mucho se prometió a sí mismo que la única mujer que habitaría en su mente y en su corazón sería ella, y esa promesa jamás la olvidaría… nunca, porque sería imposible olvidar a alguien como Sakura… Su Sakura…

**OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**¿¿¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo??? Por favor dejen reviews para saber que fue lo bueno, lo malo, lo bonito y lo feo del capítulo. ¡Gracias!**

**Ah y también las respuestas a los anteriores reviews están en el profile.**

**Starin0417**


End file.
